Farm Frenzy 3
Farm frenzy 3 — casual computer game in the genre of time management developed by Alawar Melesta and published by Alawar Entertainment in 2009. There is an online version of this game and prequels: Farm Frenzy, Farm Frenzy 2 and Farm Frenzy Pizza Party. In addition, released official Addons: * Farm Frenzy 3: American Pie * Farm Frenzy 3: Ice Age * Farm Frenzy 3: Russian Roulette Gameplay Almost all actions in the game are performed by clicking the left mouse button. It selects the subject or object of the action. In the center of the game screen is plot, which the player can grow the grass, which feed on Pets. If grass on the field, after a while the animals will die from hunger. In order to grow the grass field is required to irrigate the field with water from the well. Through the purchase of new Pets, the player gains access to new resources in the game. In particular, ducks, feeding on grass, bear eggs, yaks provide wool, and walruses — bone etc. in order to collect these resources the player needs to click them when they appear on the field (in this case the action takes place simultaneously with the selection of the object). Resources collected by the player get to the warehouse. Space on the warehouse is limited. Player can sell resources from the warehouse, choosing what and in what quantity. Drive truck with resources "in the city" takes some time. Some products are not produced and should be enjoyed in the city. Delivery is carried out by helicopter. Between levels the player has access to a game storewhere the money earned he can buy the opportunity to build new buildings and improve existing ones. The buildings in the game allow you to recycle resources from a warehouse more expensive. For example, eggs are processed in the powder plant in egg powder (more expensive eggs), from which after the construction of bakeries can make cakes (are more expensive than the powdered eggs) and cakes. Improvement of buildings — speed up the processing, increase the stock, make a truck or a plane that guide products, faster. To complete a level, the player must complete the task given to him. For example, "Collect 10 packs of egg powder and earn 500 coins". As the main obstacles in the game are bears, lions and other predatorsthat occasionally fall from the top in a randomly selected location on the plot. They kill domestic animals and trampling produced by animalresources. To neutralize the intruder , quickly click the mouse. With each click it will move slowly, and around it there are the bars. After the predator is enclosed in a cage, it can be placed on the stock and also to sell. If onstock no, then after a while the bear rocking the bars and escapes. Also disappear from the field are not placed on time in the warehouseproducts. Goods This is the list of products. From the city brought their helicopter. They are either produced or not produced. Neprostaia * Flour — buy — 20 coins, sell — 10 coins. Need for baking cakes. * Lacquer — buy — 25 coins, sell coins 15. Need for Souvenirs. * Leaven — buy — 25 coins for sale 15 coins. Need for melting cheese. Proizvodstva * All produced products are needed in the absence of animal or processed plant. * Jewelry — made in Africa and in Antarctica. Buy — 400 coins, sell for 300 coins. Necessary for the production of the costume and baking megatore. * The fabric is made in Europe, in North and South America. Buy — 400 coins, sell for 300 coins. Necessary for the production of the costume. * The cheese is made in Europe and North America. Buy 4000 coins, sell 2,000 coins. Need to bake megatore. * Souvenirs — made in Africa, Antarctica and South America. Buy 5000 coins, sell — 2500 coins. need to bake megatore. Pets Africa * Guinea fowl — purchase $ 100. Sale 50p. Produces eggs (10p.) * Ostrich — 1000R buy. Sell the 500r. Produces feathers ($100.) * Buffalo — buy 10000r. Sale 5000r. Produces horns (1000R) Europe * Goose — buy $ 100. Sale 50p. Produces eggs (10p.) * Yak — 1000R buy. Sell the 500r. Produces wool ($100.) * Burenka — buy 10000r. Sale 5000r. Produces milk (1000R.) Antarctica * Penguin — buy $ 100. Sale 50p. Produces eggs (10p.) * King penguin — buy 1000R. Sell the 500r. Produces feathers ($100.) * Walrus — buy 10000r. Sale 5000r. Produces tusks (1000R.) Prairies * Turkey— purchase of $ 100. Sale 50p. Produces eggs (10p.) * Sheep — 1000R buy. Sell the 500r. Produces wool ($100.) * Cow — 10000r buy. Sale 5000r. Produces milk (1000R.) South America * Chicken — buy $ 100. Sale 50p. Produces eggs (10p.) * Lama — 1000R buy. Sell the 500r. Produces wool ($100.) * Goat — buy 10000r. Sale 5000r. Produces horns (1000R.) Category:Games